los diarios de terry y damian 1 parte
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es la presentacion del primero que escribi espero que les guste y me puedan dar una idea de como puedo proseguir gracias
1. Chapter 1

Los diarios de terrence maggini y damian wanyer 1 parte

* * *

Presentación

Este fanfic lo vaso en el diario de dick con la diferencia es que todo esta historia se narra todo el futuro hasta la despedida hasta la despedida, la formación del grupo además que tendrá: Prorrogo, prologo, introducción, Intervención del narrador, flashback, diálogos, puntos de vista y epilogo.

* * *

Prorrogo

Muchas veces en la vida hay que recordar quienes eramos antes de saber quienes seremos en el futuro.

* * *

Prologo

En la historia con el dialogo de la familia que incluye desde el análisis de su hermano hasta lasolución del problema y no hay tantas peleas.

* * *

Introduccion

* * *

Dick:hola a todos

Saludo familiar: hola hermano(Terry,Matt,jason,tim,dani,danny,percy,colin,bastion y los magos) ,hijo(Bruce,poseidon,sally), Cachorro(Remus,Sirius,Zeus y Hades)amor(conner),Papa(chicos),tt Greyson(Damian) master Dick(Alfred) como vas?

* * *

Dick: yo bien pero quisira saber que van a hacer?

Todos: Porque la pregunta?

Dick: Bueno la verdad es que queria saber para poder hacer algo juntos antes de alguna mision

* * *

Narrador:Todos le dan las excusas y se van a hacer sus cosas pero despues de un rato Dick se encuentra con algo que le parte el corazon.

* * *

Terry: El día de hoy todo ha ido mal debido a una mision el cual me ha hecho mucho pero que mucho daño por un lado fisicamente estoy bien pero psicologicamente hablando es otro tema de solo recordarlo aun me dan ancias de herirme bueno si me disculpan tengo que buscar una navaja(Donde esta)

* * *

Damian: TT Odio con fuerza infiinita la mision que tuvimos porque aunque tuvimos exito muchos nos vimos reflejados por los otros clones solo usados como armas sin sentimiento seres desechables sin una funcion real casi no sobrevivio ninguno exeptuando el pequeño el cual llamamos felipe y vio que si era posible tener libertat vos y voto para lo que se quiere se siente bien por el porque lo entendio y ve otra oportunidad de vivir y salir adelante pero nosotros los que fuimos echos de esa forma nos dejo una herida aun mas profunda que no me deja de otra que auto lecsionarme para obtener un poco de paz solo quiero eso por un rato solo eso...

* * *

Conner: O POR DIOS estoy cansado de ver malos sucesos pero tambien fue tan frustrante esta mision que solo me da ganas de romper todo lo que pueda antes de caer a un sueño sin sueño pero por otro lado espero que todos los demas esten en otras condiciones mejores que yo.


	2. la preocupacion de un hermano

Los diarios de terrence maggini y damian wanyer 1 parte

* * *

Presentación

Este fanfic lo vaso en el diario de dick con la diferencia es que todo esta historia se narra todo el futuro hasta la despedida hasta la despedida, la formación del grupo además que tendrá: Prorrogo, prologo, introducción, Intervención del narrador, flashback, diálogos, puntos de vista y epilogo.

* * *

Prorrogo

Muchas veces en la vida hay que recordar quienes eramos antes de saber quienes seremos en el futuro.

* * *

Prologo

En la historia con el dialogo de la familia que incluye desde el análisis de su hermano hasta lasolución del problema y no hay tantas peleas.

* * *

Introduccion

* * *

Dick:hola a todos

Saludo familiar: hola hermano(Terry,Matt,jason,tim,dani,danny,percy,colin,bastion y los magos) ,hijo(Bruce,poseidon,sally), Cachorro(Remus,Sirius,Zeus y Hades)amor(conner),Papa(chicos),tt Greyson(Damian) master Dick(Alfred) como vas?

* * *

Dick: yo bien pero quisira saber que van a hacer?

Todos: Porque la pregunta?

Dick: Bueno la verdad es que queria saber para poder hacer algo juntos antes de alguna mision

* * *

Narrador:Todos le dan las excusas y se van a hacer sus cosas pero despues de un rato Dick se encuentra con algo que le parte el corazon.

* * *

Terry: El día de hoy todo ha ido mal debido a una mision el cual me ha hecho mucho pero que mucho daño por un lado fisicamente estoy bien pero psicologicamente hablando es otro tema de solo recordarlo aun me dan ancias de herirme bueno si me disculpan tengo que buscar una navaja(Donde esta)

* * *

Damian: TT Odio con fuerza infiinita la mision que tuvimos porque aunque tuvimos exito muchos nos vimos reflejados por los otros clones solo usados como armas sin sentimiento seres desechables sin una funcion real casi no sobrevivio ninguno exeptuando el pequeño el cual llamamos felipe y vio que si era posible tener libertat vos y voto para lo que se quiere se siente bien por el porque lo entendio y ve otra oportunidad de vivir y salir adelante pero nosotros los que fuimos echos de esa forma nos dejo una herida aun mas profunda que no me deja de otra que auto lecsionarme para obtener un poco de paz solo quiero eso por un rato solo eso...

* * *

Conner: O POR DIOS estoy cansado de ver malos sucesos pero tambien fue tan frustrante esta mision que solo me da ganas de romper todo lo que pueda antes de caer a un sueño sin sueño pero por otro lado espero que todos los demas esten en otras condiciones mejores que yo.


End file.
